Nothing Like A Reunion
by PunkKity
Summary: High school reunion's some people love them, other's hate them. But they're a way to find out things about people you used to be closed too. So what happens when Eli reveals to Logan he's a married man. And his wife is the last woman Logan would ever expect.


**Nothing Like a Reunion. **

**A/N: What if it wasn't Veronica that Weevil was hugging at the reunion, asking them not to embarrass him in front of his wife. What if he was shaking hands with Logan? Who hadn't seen him in the last five years? What if Weevil's wife was Veronica and Weevil had just been kidding with him, though Logan was unaware that the two had married. Here's what I wish would have happened. **

Eli looked across the crowded room, he still couldn't believe he was actually here…Of course it had a lot to do with his wife; she had said it would be a good chance to catch up with old friends that they hadn't seen much since leaving Neptune. And since she had him wrapped around her baby finger Eli had caved and they had headed back to Neptune. He could see her now, talking with Mac who looked great but then he knew she would since she always did. Mac was a steady part of his life since he had gotten married to her best friend. Sighing he reached beside him and grabbed his glass the sides damp with condensation but he brought it to his lips and took a long sip.

Finishing the contents of the glass he set it down crossing his arms over his chest. He was so focused on watching Veronica and Mac talk that he missed when Logan Echolls approached. "Well well well if it isn't Paco." He said clapping him on the shoulder. "Logan Echoll's my it's been a long time. Can't say I've missed you." Eli said as he shook hands with him.

"It's been what five years, Weevil?" "Look it's Eli now, let's not embarrass me in front of my wife." Logan raised a brow. "Woah, wife?" The disbelief that came out with the one word made him smirk, clearly he was unaware. "Yeah." He held his hand out showing off his platinum ring. "Two years."

"Well where is she then, clearly you brought her along otherwise you wouldn't be worried about me embarrassing you." Logan said still in disbelief even with the ring as proof. "This is going to be fun." Eli snorted at him and looked back across the room meeting a pair of bright blue eyes, she smiled at him and a part of him melted, he still didn't know how he got so lucky.

"She's here; in fact she's on her way over here now." Eli said as Veronica headed towards them, Mac in tow.

They stopped in front of them smiling at Logan. "Well I'll be, it's a party now." He said with a grin. "Been a while Mars, and Mac. Weevil and I were just waiting on his mystery woman to appear." Mac laughed and Eli rolled his eyes. "It's Eli." He said a little harsher than he intended. "Right, sorry Eli's mystery woman." Mac opened her mouth to say something and Logan interrupted looking between the three. "Wait. Let me guess."

Logan paused and pointed to the two of them. "Weevil married Mac." Eli made a face and shook his head as both women laughed but it was Veronica who spoke first. "She was at the wedding, but not as the bride." Logan frowned and looked stumped as if he was trying to figure out who they all clearly knew, it wasn't Parker. They still kept in touch…often. "Oh for the love of god, stop torturing the man, and just tell him." Mac said shaking her head as she crossed her arms.

"He's looking right at her, I could spell it out. But I thought even Logan Echolls was smarter than that." Eli said reaching out and taking Veronica's hand. "Logan meet my wife, Veronica Navarro." The look on Logan's face was priceless, and the way Veronica intertwined their fingers together made him grin. "You have got to be shitting me." The disbelief was something else now, shock and maybe bewilderment.

"Are you serious?" Eli nodded his head, but Veronica was the one who spoke again. "As a heart attack, we got married two years ago this past September. I would have sent you an invitation, but you made it clear you interested in talking to me." She said brushing back her blonde hair from her face. A frown fell over his face and he still looked confused. "When…no HOW did that even come about?" "After I got my job back at Hearst, we started hanging out more. I got accepted into the community college shortly after." Logan held out his hand as if to stop him from talking. "Short version."

"We started dating my third year, we got married shortly before Eli finished his BA and I was on my last year of my Masters." Logan let out a heavy breath, then not being able to help himself made another dig at Eli. "Wait so you got married and got a Bachelor's degree? In what thieving 101?" Veronica scowled and stepped forward but Eli stopped her. "Those days are long gone; I've been a parole officer for the last three years." Eli said calmly; he remembered the days when he would have snapped back at him, but someone here had to be mature. "Isn't that cute." Logan said sarcasm in his voice.

"So what are you two? A crime fighting duo?"

"Hmm if only." Veronica said as she tapped her lip and did her little head tilt, making Eli stifle a groan, she never did need to do a hair flip to get his attention. "Turns out I'm a really good lawyer."

Logan shook his head in confusion. "Lawyer like your old pal Cliff? Couldn't cut it as an F.B.I agent?"

"Criminal prosecutors aren't a bad thing to be." Veronica said looking at Logan. "As for me not cutting it as an F.B.I agent, I wanted something different. I could go back if I wanted too." Eli sighed and gave her hand a squeeze, she had made the cut. They'd wanted Veronica Mars on their side, but on all their own terms and Veronica wasn't that good with rules.

Letting go of her hand Eli wrapped his arm around her waist his hand settling on her hip; and when he looked up at Logan he couldn't help but notice his scowl. "And what about you Logan? Still living here at the Neptune Grand?"

Okay so that just made his maturity go right out the window.

Logan scowled, clearly not impressed with his question. "No, I own a condo, the penthouse actually." Eli just nodded his head. "And what do you do to get through the day?" He asked waiting for him to say that he did nothing, that he was still living off whatever money his parents had left him. "Dick and I own a real-estate business here in Neptune and one in LA."

That made sense to him, since Dick's father had been into it too; but then he'd been a fraud and gone to jail for a year…Ah to be rich.

Veronica blinked and looked at Logan for a moment and Eli swore he could feel the wheels turning in her head. "What else? How's the rest of your life going?" She asked in a way that suggested she probably already knew. "I'm not married if that's what you're asking, it's not for everyone you know." Eli rolled his eyes and looked back around noticing that Mac had left their little circle and was talking to Wallace and Piz.

"I bet your daddy was ever so pleased that you married Neptune's very own most likely to spend life in jail." Veronica tensed against him and he had to hold her against him to stop her from getting into Logan's face. "He was actually, because it wasn't you."

Eli sighed at her words, it was like a slap in the face and even though he was aware she didn't mean it the way he took it. A part of him still hated what that implied. "I'm not going to argue or defend my relationship with you Logan. I'm happy."

"I never asked you too." "You're right, you didn't. I hope you find someone that makes you happy someday Logan."

Veronica leaned against him, turning slightly before she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I see Wallace, I'd like to go talk to my brother before we go." Eli nodded his head. "Alright, I'll be over in a moment." He said as he let her go. Both he and Logan watched her walk away from them. "Brother?" Logan asked when she was away from them.

"Alicia and Keith got married four years ago, almost five." Eli said turning his head to look at Logan, who nodded his head. "I thought I had heard something about that."

Eli nodded his head, it had been a small wedding but both Keith and Alicia where still here in Neptune and people in Neptune talked. "I see Keith around from time to time, he's still doing that private investigator thing." "Yeah, he's made a pretty steady career out of it." Eli said rolling his eyes.

"Oh look there's Madison, I should go say hi. It's been real Paco." "It's been something." Eli said with a shake of his head. Not lingering around Eli headed over to where Veronica, Wallace and Mac where talking, wrapping his arm around Veronica he nodded to Wallace. "Are we done here?" Eli asked his attention on Veronica. "Yeah, now's a good time to head out." She said with a smile as they said their good byes and headed out of the ballroom of the Neptune grand and then headed towards the elevators so they could go to their room.

Tonight had been something…


End file.
